CHIBI FEST!
by Crazyeight
Summary: The characters of Digimon assemble for the long awaited celebration in the world of Fan Fiction, though it holds a surprise for them that few would dare dream of... Oneshot!


A/N: This one-shot story takes place some time after the events of my _Four Seasons_ storyline (a fic that's still in progress) and I just had to get this idea down. This takes place in the fictional fan fiction website, the FanFic Domain, and involves the characters of Digimon (first four seasons so far), canon and OC alike. No spoilers, just pure fun and some sideline craziness. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ""

CHIBI FEST!

A Digimon Fourth Wall story by Crazyeight

Koji, the bearer of the Spirits of Light from the fourth season of the television show known as Digimon, sighed in exaspiration as he tied his bandana around his head. Behind him, his brother Koichi looked at him and raised an eyebrow, though the small smile on his face said that he knew perfectly well what the problem was. During the past three years or so, he, his brother, and their friends, had gotten to know the quirks of the world of fan fiction and, since they had resigned themselves to spending the rest of their lives acting in the stories of various writers, had learned to live with their new life.

However uncomfortable or bizarre it could get.

"You don't have to go you know," said Koichi, trying to ease the stress that his twin felt, but it was pretty much a hopeless cause. Koji would go anyway, and Koichi knew perfectly well the reason behind it. He had been there when he had made the decision to go along with this strange notion that the residents of the FanFic Domain called a holiday (just one of many in fact). He had seen the horrific thing that had forced him to decide. Koichi was glad that such a power hadn't been turned on him (since he had already made the decision to go willingly before he was even asked). No force on Earth could withstand the power that had been turned on Koji that day. Not even a being as cold as IceDevimon could withstand it, and he's tried.

"Wasting your breath Koichi," grumbled Koji as he turned to face his brother, shrugging on his blue jacket as he did so and then checked the time. It was almost time to go. "You know that nothing can withstand Zoe once she gives you the Sad Puppy Dog Eyes. You'd have to be a truly heartless person to withstand that kind of thing, and that being has yet to exist. Remember what happened to Apocalymon two years ago?"

Koichi laughed.

"Yeah. Man. I've never seen the creator of the Dark Masters cry before. That one especially was weird. Not as weird as some of the things that pop up around here but it certainly was well above the norm."

"Hmmm… who do you think is actually going to show up to this little festival?"

"The usual crowd I'm sure," said Koichi with a shrug. "Author Avatars, OC's from the famous and well known to the newcomers, and of course the Canon characters. I heard even Rika's going to show up…"

Koji snorted.

"I find _that_ hard to believe. Rika showing up at the Chibi festival? That's like receiving a pink colored valentine card from LadyDevimon."

"I think that you're a little harsh on her…"

Koji chuckled, a fairly rare sound coming from this normally distant Legendary Warrior.

"Probably. It's just that…"

Koji was cut off by the sound of something impacting the siding of the Minamoto residence. With a frown, the dark haired boy walked over to his bedroom window and took a look outside. His face lightened a little as he saw that his friends and fellow comrades in arms from Frontier. Opening up his window, Koji stuck his head out, just in time to hear Zoe scold the goggle wearing boy with a hat.

"Takuya! I _told_ you not to throw that rock just to get Koji's attention! What if you had broken his window?"

"Aw, c'mon Zoe," placated Takuya, the Legendary Warrior of Fire. "It's not like I actually broke anything…"

Zoe narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, and Takuya cringed slightly but held his ground. "We could have just wrung the dumb doorbell! I can't _believe_ how immature you can be sometimes…"

From up at his bedroom window, Koji sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to his brother.

"Remind me again why it is I'm going to this festival?"

Koichi just looked out the window and blanched before pointing outside. Curious, Koji looked back towards Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and JP and suddenly remembered why he had agreed to go. He took one look at Zoe and immediately sweatdropped, flinching visibly.

_No! Not the Puppy Eyes again! Must… must resist… resist… re…sist…sist…_

Takuya looked back and forth between the strange, and somewhat frightening scene, before nudging the young kid in a large orange hat named Tommy. The kid was holding onto his stomach as though it pained him in some way.

"Do you feel as sick as I do right now?" Asked Takuya, feeling more than a little nauseated at the rather large and cutesy looking Bambi eyes that Zoe was giving Koji, but at the same time relieved that it wasn't focused on him.

Tommy just clutched his stomach tighter.

"No. I'm sicker."

"Why am I getting the strangest feeling of déjà vu from those lines?" Asked JP as he looked at Takuya and Tommy with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

C'mon Kari!" Called out Tai Kamiya as he held the apartment door open, waiting for his little sister to leave so that they could get going. "We've gotta go already!" 

"Coming Tai!"

Tai sighed and waited, having a feeling that they were going to be waiting a little bit longer than expected. But then, she might actually mean what she said so it was necessary to give his younger sibling the benefit of the doubt. Next to him, the green eyed orange colored dragon that was Tai's partner, Agumon, looked up at him with a thoughtful gaze.

"You think that she'll be out here as quick as she says she will?"

Tai just _hmmphed_ and crossed his arms, letting the door lean on him so that he wouldn't have to hold it open himself.

"Probably not," said Tai. "I'll bet that we'll end up missing the train because of her and then we'll have to use one of those web links to get to the Chibi parade, and we _know_ how reliable those can be… I seem to remember Yolie saying that they're about as useful as Davis as a leader. Whatever that means."

"I'm sure that she was just exaggerating," said Agumon. "Davis has done pretty well for himself over the course of the season that he starred in, not to mention that he did a terrific job narrating Tamers. And he does a good job in the fics that he stars in… well, most of them anyway."

Tai nodded.

"In that respect, he does no better or worse than any of us out there, and the same goes for the authors too. Ya gotta wonder though where all the OOCness comes from. I used to think that it was character doubles but now I'm not so sure…"

"I'm sure that it's all about perception," spoke the familiar feline voice of Gatomon, Kari's white furred partner as the pair exited the apartment.

"Took you long enough," said Tai as he peered inside the Kamiya home. "Mom and Dad not coming?"

Kari shook her head.

"They already had a previous engagement to go to, remember?"

"Too bad. Mom at least would have wanted to see all the Chibi's as they went on their parade…"

"Remind me again why we celebrate this ridiculous holiday?" Asked the white furred feline, sounding a little bored as she did so.

"Gatomon!" Scolded Kari, but before anything else could be said a familiar voice hailed them from down near the service elevator. Turning Tai and Kari saw TK, Patamon, Matt, and Gabumon heading their way.

"Hey Tai," said Matt easily, though for some reason he cast a nervous glance over his shoulder as though he were expecting trouble of some sort. Tai and Kari took note of this.

"All right Matt," asked Tai. "What's the problem?"

"Huh? Who said that there was… uh… a problem?"

"Matt's just keeping an eye out for…" began TK but he never got the chance to finish. Behind them, the elevator dinged and Matt quite noticeably tensed up, all his instincts yelling at him to flee while he was still able to, but he held onto the slim hope that he wouldn't have to waste his energy.

He really should have listened to his instincts.

There was a sudden squeal of multiple, high-pitched voices and Matt took off like a bat out of hell. On pure reflex, Tai, Kari, TK, Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon, and Gabumon threw themselves against the wall, allowing space for the storm of feet and amorous fans that all but threw themselves at the blonde haired king of rock, kicking up a cloud of dust as they did so. Tai looked at TK, realizing what Matt had been worried about and was not at all surprised by it.

"Fan girls, huh?"

TK nodded.

"We've been trying to dodge them for the past two hours. We even went to the digital world to try and escape them."

"Didn't work out, huh?" Asked Kari with a sympathetic smile on her face. TK smiled back and chuckled.

"I thought that it was over when one of them grabbed Matt and almost tore his shirt off."

"You know," said Tai. "I distinctively remember warning him about this when he said that the producers of the show were going to put him in a band. But then, he already had a following…"

"I guess he just sort of let it go to his head," said Gabumon as the last of the fan girls passed by. Agumon looked at Gabumon.

"Say. How come Matt didn't look at all disheveled when he showed up?"

"A new cleaning product that Matt decided to invest in. _Animation_. It's supposed to fix anything that's out of place on your outward appearance. Everything from dirt smudges to the worst bruises. Does a pretty good job too…"

"I suppose that it's better than Lori-El…"

"I think that this would be a good time to save Matt," said TK, sweatdropping as, off in the distance, the sound of Matt's screams reverberated on the air.

* * *

"Takato…" whined Guilmon from underneath his cardboard box. "I don't like this. Why do I have to go in this?" 

Takato planted his hands on his hips as though he were a parent about to explain things to a child.

"Guilmon… you know that we have to stay in practice with our characters and old plot devices. That's how things work here."

Guilmon groaned.

"But Takato. We _are_ our characters. I don't think that we have to practice being ourselves…"

"Guilmon does have a point there," said Terriermon from his spot on Henry's shoulder. Henry sighed.

"I don't know. Remember that one story that we participated in about a year after our series ended? The OOCness was _very_ obvious in that one…"

"Oh sure. Like we can't blame our own acting on how an author writes."

Takato sighed.

"Well, he does have a point. Okay Guilmon. We can forget about the box this time."

"_Phew_!" Guilmon tossed the too cramped box off his body. "Thanks Terriermon. That box was starting to get a little too stuffy for me."

Terriermon flexed his ears.

"Eh. Don't mention it. So Henry. Is it safe to say that Kazu and Kenta are going to be late again?"

"Looks like it," said the half-chinese boy.

"Man. This is the sort of thing that I would have expected from Takatomon here," Terriermon raised an ear to indicate the goggle wearing boy, who bristled slightly but didn't say anything in response. It was, after all, true. Next to him, Jeri giggled lightly. "Or with Ryo whenever he was pulling off one of his last minute _save the day_ moves."

Ryo Akiyama, who had been leaning up against a tree with his partner, Monodromon, smiled a little at the long eared digimon, who continued on with his little speech.

"But you'd at least figure that Kazu and Kenta would be here faster than the Starship Enterprise since they know that Ryo's going to be here. Heck, even _Rika_ would show up here sooner than those two if she showed the slightest amount of interest in going."

"But she is going…" began Jeri, but suddenly realized what she was about to say and clapped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise. As one, the other Tamers looked at the girl with wide eyes and open jaws. Clearly they were not at all expecting this.

"Say wha…?" Began Terriermon as shock began to settle into his system, and his sentences began to dissolve and break apart as he tried desperately to find the words that would best express what he wanted to say, but was failing miserably. It was just too sudden. Much too sudden…

Jeri looked down and wrung her hands, looking a little ashamed, but she decided to continue on since the cat was clearly out of the bag.

"She told me about it last week. She said that since Renamon was going with her boyfriend…"

Terriermon all but fainted on the spot and promptly fell off of Henry's shoulder and collapsed on the ground at this sudden revelation. Rumors of Renamon's apparent love interest had been the talk of the FanFic Domain since it first showed up in the _Who's Who in Fan Fics_ magazine almost a year ago, and a few outside sources had been confirming it over the course of the months, but most of the Tamers didn't really believe it. Until now that is, and the news was leaving them feeling just a tad bit unhinged from reality as a result.

With a sigh, Henry bent down and picked Terriermon up by his ears, looking at him sympathetically while indicating for Jeri to continue.

"Anyway. Since Renamon was going to go with her boyfriend, Rika decided that she might as well show up and see, in her own words, _'what all the fuss was about'_ over the Chibi parade."

"Well," said Ryo. "If Renamon was willing to go to the festival, I'd check it out too."

"But you already are," said Guilmon, not at all really getting what the big deal was. Takato pat his partner on the head. Perhaps it was for the best that Guilmon didn't understand why everyone was so shocked about it.

There was an awkward silence as the Tamers let that bit of information settle in until finally, it was broken by Terriermon, who had managed to gather his wits about him enough to make another comment.

"Isn't that like one of the signs of the Apocalypse or something?"

No one said anything in response to that. Soon the sounds of Kazu and Kenta, with Guardromon and MarineAngemon in tow, reached their ears, and as one, the Tamers prepared themselves for the trip to the Chibi Festival, trying to shake the impending sense of doom that they were now feeling.

* * *

Confetti was tossed into the air as the Chibi's, from the sublime to the ridiculous, paraded down the streets of the FanFic Domain, their greatly exaggerated cuteness eliciting squeals of delight from the crowd as they blinked their overly sized eyes, flashed impossible smiles, and waved excessively short arms that, for a fair number of them, ended only with stubs rather than hands while at the same time, defying all sense of reality by still being able to hold things with ease. Above them, Black WarGreymon held sentry duty to make sure that nothing went wrong with the proceedings. Not that it was expected to, but recent events had raised the level of suspicion, so some caution was necessary. When it came to a deterrent, few were as good as the famous Black WarGreymon. The Ultimate Anti-hero. 

"Remind me again," said a brown haired OC from the sidewalk as he watched the parade go by with a slightly amused, slightly irritated look on his face. "Why it is that I'm here?"

Next to him, a blond haired OC looked at his comrade with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Ryan. You've been saying how bored you've been for weeks now, and you've been in a foul mood lately because of it. Would you rather that you _not_ show up and continue being miserable? It'll give you some time to catch up with the Digi-destined, Legendary Warriors, and the Tamers. Maybe even the D.A.T.S. group when they show up."

"They're busy with trying to get their show ready to air in America Chris," said Ryan. "So the odds of them showing up are about as good as Rika going to a pageant."

"You know, I'm standing right next to you," growled a familiar red haired girl. Ryan groaned in frustration.

"Remind me again, why _she's _here?"

Chris just shrugged.

"I don't ask these things Ryan. She usually slugs me when I do. Though I imagine that it has something to do with Renamon and John since they're involved and intended to show up today. I can't imagine any other reason."

"Great. I was hoping to at least be able to relax…"

"I can help you with that," scowled Rika as she cracked her knuckles. Ryan frowned in irritation.

"Traction wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Rika."

"Would you two stop it already?" Hissed yet another OC that Ryan and Chris had come to know well by the name of Kaio Griffen. She had long dark hair with silver tipped strands, and a jean jacket with a red colored crescent moon emblazoned on the back. On her shoulder, tail twitching, sat the feline digimon known as Arbomon. "We're going to miss the Big Chibi."

"How does a Chibi get to be big?" Asked Chris's partner, Caramon from his spot on Chris's shoulder. "Isn't that like the opposite of what a Chibi is supposed to be?"

"I think that it's called a Chibi anyway because of the excessive cuteness and the stumpy limbs. Not that I'm complaining though."

Suddenly, Kaio clasped her hands together as the Chibi's continued onwards, with the one particular Chibi, the big one (standing at no more than four foot three) skipped by merrily through the streets, laughing and giggling. Kaio's eyes began to water at the sight of it. She may have been a Tomboy at heart, but unlike Rika she had a love of cute things that outdid any fanatical coupling supporter of the FanFic Domain.

"Weird. That's like a crime against nature or something."

"I understand that there's a new attraction today," said Ryan as he flipped through a Chibi Fest brochure. "Looks like we're going to get to see Chibi versions of all the Digimon characters."

"WHAT?!?" Shouted Kaio as she shoved Chris out of her way and snatched the brochure out of Ryan's hands. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!!"

Kaio took a moment to scan the brochure, her eyes widening in surprise as she did so.

"No way…" whispered Kaio in awe. "Chibi Matt, Chibi Joe, Chibi… oh!" Kaio squeeled in delight and crushed the brochure to her chest. "I can't _wait_ to see this!"

"That girl's creeping me out," muttered Rika under her breath. Kaio stuck her tongue out at the fiery Tamer.

"Have to agree with you on that," said a new voice from behind the characters. Turning, the three OC's and one Canon found themselves looking at the Adventure 02 group, Davis, Kari, TK, Yolie, and Cody, Digimon partners included of course.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Kaio heatedly. "I have my right to like whatever I want _however_ I want! You've hardly been an exception when it comes to that_ Davis_!"

"I was just acting!" Shot back the second season goggle-wearing leader of the Digi-destined. "You can't blame me for how my character was developed by the producers!"

"We can still blame you for being a fool," said Rika with a smirk on her face.

Before Davis or any of the others could make a response to that shot, a great shout rose up in the crowd as some new spectacle arrived. Turning their heads to see what the commotion was about, the character's eyes widened in surprise as dimunitive, stumpy versions of Digimon's line of characters standing proudly on a float began to ride by. Kaio sighed dreamily as they passed, clearly caught up in Chibi heaven. Tai stood on the top, an impossibly wide grin emblazoned on his face as a stumpy arm adjusted the goggles on his forehead while a similarly appearing Davis did likewise. Chibi Mimi, in all her known canon appearances winked at the crowd and blew kisses, causing more than a few onlookers in the crowd to faint from the overwhelming excitement. And Chibi Ken and Chibi Matt waved towards the squealing fan girls, saying _no autographs please_ in voices that were so painfully cute and adorable that multiple fan girls began to experience nose bleeds. And then there were the Chibi digimon, all impossibly cute, the Chibi Patamon being perhaps the most adored (though the Chibi versions of WarGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Angemon were overdoing it a bit in their bid for attention). On TK's head, Patamon rose in the air and began making excited sounds and flashing the 'V' sign at his double. On and on they came; Chibi versions of all the digimon's digivolved forms, and all characters no matter how minor or from what season…

Suddenly, a hush fell over the crowd like a giant wave as one particular float began to pass by. The sound of Arbomon muttering something about _'Hell freezing over'_ as she fell off of Kaio's shoulder could be distinctly heard in the quiet. The silence was deafening as all eyes were drawn up to one specific character on the float, shock clearly painted on every onlooker that saw the scene. Even Kaio was more than a little stunned at what she was witnessing.

"Ryan?" Asked Chris a little shakily as he grasped his friends shoulder for support. "Please tell me that I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

Ryan couldn't tear his eyes off of the spectacle, so stunned was he by its strangeness that he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Next to him, waves of anger were heating up the air around Rika, and for good reason. The strange sight that held everyone transfixed was a short, three-foot version of the same red haired girl that looked like she was ready to chew nails and spit out staples. Red hair tied back in a pony tail, stubby arms and holding a blue card as her large, violet eyes, stared out at the crowd, uncertain as to what to make of their reaction, or lack thereof.

_Thank God that they didn't put her in a dress,_ thought Ryan absently.

As though in desperation, the Chibi version of Rika scrunched up her face and did something that was most horrific (or just plain cute. Really depends on your own perspective I guess). Eyes widening even more, becoming glossy and teary eyed, Chibi Rika hit the crowd with the Sad Puppy Dog Face, and the crowd _Awwwed_ at it. Apparently satisfied now, Chibi Rika looked away and tried, for the most part, to get back into character.

Or something of the sort.

It took some time for the characters to snap out of their daze.

"Okay," said Caramon finally. "_That's _dangerous!"

"You're telling me," said Chris shakily as he gave a nervous glance in Rika's direction. The red headed girl looked like she was ready to kill somebody. Good thing that Ryan stood between him and her. He had already technically died twice, so that didn't matter as much to him. Too bad for Ryan though.

"You know," began Arbomon as she climbed back up onto Kaio's shoulder. "Somewhere in all that fan fiction, I'm pretty sure that there's a prophecy that spells doom for us all if a Chibi Rika ever showed up."

"Nah," said Ryan, trying to sound confident and lighten the mood as well. "We'd have to see a Chibi version of Renamon running around for that to happen…"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that a Chibi version of Renamon phased into view in front of the characters. The number of mouths that dropped in shock would set and break records in the Guinness Book that documented such events. In fact, this entire day could be easily described as a record just for having such a large number of strange occurrences all in one day. A second later, Chibi Renamon phased out of view and then appeared on the Tamer's float next to her partner. As the Legendary Warrior float began to approach, people had to tear their minds away from what they had just seen to take any notice of the Frontier group.

Chris took out a small pad of paper and a pencil.

"And there's another one to add to our already long _'list of apocalyptic signs'_. Sheesh, I could probably write a fic on this."

The sound of Rika's shout of barely suppressed rage broke the silence of the square, and shattered windows all in one breath.

* * *

A/N: I must admit that some of the inspiration for this short story comes from a piece of artwork that I saw on Deviant Art by Regless (who can be found through the author Black), titled _Clothes Make the Man _(He's on my favorites if you want to check it out). It featured a group of Chibi girls from Tamers admiring Takato in a suit, one of which was Rika (which was rather hilarious in itself just seeing XD). I had made brief mentions of the Chibi celebration in Four Seasons but never thought that I'd be expanding on it. However, this idea popped into my head a couple days ago and I just had to get it down. It shall remain as a one shot so that I can continue with my other works (particularly Four Seasons since that comes before this story and has yet to be finished). Hope you enjoyed the fic. Later. :) 

-Crazyeight

* * *

10 


End file.
